McShort Ribs
by supermagicoasis
Summary: What would have happened if Mark didn't interrupt Calzona in 8x06? Reviews welcomed :   New Chapter in the works...


Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters. But thanks to Shonda for creating them! This is just a different way that the story developed in episode 8x06 with Calzona. I also added what I though was going to happen because of some pictures that were floating around! Mental Holidays...What would life be with out them?

The story begins at the scene where Arizona walks into the OR to tell Mark she can't go to the butcher to get the ribs for dinner...

Callie heard the door open to her operating room. She immediately looked up to see who would be interrupting her surgery. She was ready to yell, not to mention the opening door had broken her concentration and put an end to the rant she was giving to Dr. Yang. She was already in a mood. Her and Arizona have had no "alone" time, Mark was spending way too much time in their apartment and at the current moment, she was completely disappointed with Cristina Yang. She was supposed to be her rock star sidekick, the freaking Robin to her Batman! But no, Yang was a dud this week, the one week Callie decided to let her roll with the Ortho gods. As soon as she made eye contact with her intruder she let all of the anger slip right on out. She knew those blue eyes anywhere. Unfortunaltey her annoyed feelings returned quickly when she realized Arizona was stopping in to talk to Mark. "_Ugh,__If__they__start__talking__about__dinner__Im__gonna__lose__it!__" _ She thought to herself. Sure enough Arizona was explaining that she couldn't stop at the store, that Mark would have to pick up the ribs they had been planning to cook all weekend. Callie hit her breaking point, the thoughts were making their way out.

"_Can__we__not__talk__about__dinner!__" _ she spilled while shooting a glare toward Arizona and Mark

Apologetic eyes met hers _"__Sorry!__" _Arizona said while whispering to Mark that they should wait for the weekend to do ribs. He agreed and Arizona slipped out of the OR and made her way back to her happy peds floor.

Cristina paused _"__Jeesh,__that__was__a__bit__harsh,__are__we__feeling__a__little__cranky__today?__"_

Callie gave her a look and asked _ "__Can__we__just__finish__this__neck__please!__" _

The moment Callie walked in the door of their apartment she felt relief. She loved their cozy place. It was warm and welcoming and smelled like baby, a scent she couldn't get enough of.

Arizona was folding laundry but swung around to greet her wife as she opened the door. Their eyes met and each smiled as Callie made her way over.

"_Sorry, surgery ran longer than expected and I had a bunch of things to get ready for tomorrow before I could leave" _

"_Its__ok__"_ Arizona said with a smile,_ "__Im__hungry!__I__was__waiting__for__you__so__lets__eat,__Mark__bailed__so__its__just__you__and__me__"_

"_Wheres__Sofia?__"_ Callie asked as Arizona folded the last piece of laundry

"_Sleeping__already__" _she managed to escape as Callie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a long awaited kiss

"_Mmm__I__missed__that__"_ the blonde whispered through a smile

"_I__bet__I__know__what__else__you__missed__" _Callie said as she guided Arizona to the couch

She let out a giggle as Callie placed gentle kisses on her neck causing the laughter to

turn into a subtle moan

Arizona guided Callie's lips to hers, she let her mouth fall open slightly, inviting her in

Callie felt the intensity rising, she had been aching for this all day, all week for that matter, it had been so long since they had time for each other in this way

Callie was thinking they should move into their bedroom but Arizona's hands had made their way up her shirt and disrupted that thought. Her nails trailed up the Latinas back where she unclasped her bra with such ease Callie hadn't even noticed. Before she knew it her wife's hands were in all the right places. Arizona shifted her body allowing Callie's hips to fall into hers, making her ache with every move. She continued with a long sensuous kiss, running her tongue along the ridge of Callie's mouth.

Callie found her way to Arizona's brown leather belt, she quickly undid it and moved on to the button of her jeans, once she had access her hand made its way in between her legs and with no hesitation slipped a finger inside

Arizona's entire body moaned with pleasure and she arched her back allowing Callie to sink in even further

Callie kissed her again before moving back to her collar bone where she planned on

continuing her kisses down the blondes body

"_Wait__"_ Arizona whispered but was ignored _"__Mmm,__wait,__wait__"_ she said a little louder causing Callie to find her eyes and respond _"__What,__what?__"_ she said with a slight panic

"_Sofia__'__s__up__"_ she said softly

Callie let out a sigh of frustration but smiled at her wife and said _"__Ill__get__her,__you__go__get__in__bed__"_ before kissing her softly

Through a smile Arizona objected _"__No,__let__me__get__her,__you__go__get__in__the__shower__and__Ill__meet__you__in__there__" _

"_Mmmm__Ok__"_ Callie replied and headed off towards their bedroom...


End file.
